Collection of Prologues: Gakuen Alice Version
by Rendered Reversed
Summary: Welcome to Collection of Prologues, Gakuen Alice style. Here, for the aspiring young writer, we give you your starting theme. This is not crack. Seperate prologues are always NatsuMikan, and submitted ideas by reviews for a prologue are accepted.
1. Hide And Seek : The Extreme Version

Collection of Prologues [Gakuen Alice] Prologue I

**Welcome to Collection of Prologues, Gakuen Alice style. Here, for the aspiring young writer, we give you your starting theme. This is not crack.**

**As long as you credit **K U R O S U K U . D U S K **on any of the prologues here, you may use them for your own writing. Please note that this is why the ****Collection of Prologues**** is here, so there is no need to be shy. Also, please drop a review about how they go. **

**And now, please enter my world, the world inside KD's mind… **

The flames flickered and waved, setting into a hypnotic trance.

There was a sound of someone laughing in the background, which slowly gained to more and more people. All laughing.

Of course, there were others who did not laugh.

How could they, though, when their lives may be on the line? They trembled and shook, all in fear of one person…

In fact, this one person was the single thing that anyone was sure of.

How could they not be?

"Oh my! Oh dear! Natsume-sama is angry again!"

A chant began, and soon, everyone was chanting this line. It mattered not of the age, gender, height or weight. Everyone shouted out. Everyone whispered. Everyone sung.

"Oh dear! Natsume-sama is angry again!"

The chant was soon broken by another line screamed from another figure.

It seemed like a tornado. The trembling and laughing as a wall, the chanting as the few minutes calm in the eye, and then… the second eye wall.

"Someone, anyone, call in the Nullifier!"

This sentence seemed like the key to an eruption, because as those words were voiced, footsteps were sounded in every direction, frantic screams and shouts were thrown up into the air, and now, the hallway that lead through the mansion was deserted. At the end of the hallway a door was left ajar, as if purposefully left alone. A dark aura was being disengaged around it, and it really seemed like the room itself was the cause. Or so everyone thought.

"What idiots,"

Out of the never ending darkness, a small fizzle of flame was signaled. It danced alone in the room, eager to spread light on whatever was in its path.

Beside the flame, a pair of deathly red eyes spread open, seeming to glare at… well, anything its gaze could capture.

The fire grew larger now, pushing back the blackness until you were able to see a rough outline of a boy's body that sat against the wall. In his outstretched hand was nothing but a growing flame centered just above, jabbing angrily as if it were pushing against invisible barriers. Though the sight was a bit frightful, the boy seemed unfazed, letting the fire's mysterious glow hit his face.

Now visible, you could finally see his smooth, pale-like skin, which seemed to counter his jet black hair; the type that might remind you of a raven's ruffled feathers. It was messy, and pointed out in several directions.

There was silence, and silence seemed golden at this precise moment. That is, until you could hear the _tap-tap _of dainty footsteps outside in the hallway. They echoed about, since there was nothing that blocked the sound's path.

The boy snapped his head towards the door, whipping his hair as well. His facial expressions showed nothing, but there was a slight suspicion that registered in his eyes.

"You're not Izumi… Who- no, what the hell are you?"

A petite female figure raised her head, and leaned in the room just a bit more. Her body was technically outside the room, but it seemed like she didn't really care. Her face was also smooth, but her face was not monotonous like the boy's. No, her face showed confusion, which soon faded into the background as a small smile lit the eerie tension of the surrounding area.

"I'm a female, obviously, and my name is Mikan,"

She shifted her body so that her chin was raised just so, chest sticking out just so her back was straight, and her gaze dead ahead, leading deep into the boy's red, scarlet eyes. Certainly, she seemed to know the rules of announcement far better than an average thirteen year old girl.

"Mikan Yukihara."

**And, cut! That was Prologue I for you, and for those wishing to use this Prologue in a story, here is the basic summary!**

**Sum It Up: **Natsume Hyuuga has always been seemingly imprisoned inside a separate mansion from his father and mother. People feared his affinity, or in this realm, alice, because of its destructive power. The only person, who could ever tame him, and his only real friend in this place, was a man who also had an alice. This alice was not destructive, but instead, shielding. The Nullification Alice. When this man, Izumi, was being called towards Natsume's chamber, his daughter, Mikan, instead came forward. She was a curious girl, and was also trapped here because of her alice. Not so for danger, but more so because of her father. They meet soon after, and Natsume is determined to find out about the only child other than him in this mansion, even though he only has her name to go by. She comes and goes and she pleases, so Natsume will have to give chase to catch this elusive female figure that only appears in the shadows of black. Who, pray, will be able to tame their hunger for each other?

**Holy shit, that was my best summary ever… But aside from that, I do hope you'll drop a review. More prologues to come soon, all NatsuMikan. **

**---KD's unintentional, improbable hugs. **


	2. A Little Birdie Told Me

Collection of Prologues [Gakuen Alice] Prologue II

**Welcome to Collection of Prologues, Gakuen Alice style. Here, for the aspiring young writer, we give you your starting theme. This is not crack.**

**As long as you credit **K U R O S U K U . D U S K **on any of the prologues here, you may use them for your own writing. Please note that this is why the ****Collection of Prologues**** is here, so there is no need to be shy. Also, please drop a review about how they go. **

**And now, please enter my world, the world inside KD's mind… **

Running away. That seemed like all she could do now. Tears that refused to be brushed away were staining her delicate face, where her eyes were closed shut in a desperate plea to escape this damned world.

"_Run!" _her mother had shouted at the short 12 year old girl.

In fact, now that she thought about it, everyone seemed to be screaming the same thing. Could it be a growing trend, perhaps?

No. They had both shouted it like it meant their lives, and in a way, it did. For her, for him, for them, it was all the same.

"_Hey idiot, run already!" _

And she really wouldn't have ran, but his face told her not to argue and that it would only drag him down if she was there. And that was probably true, because she was really such a useless girl.

In such situations, it might've been common for her to run without question, but this seemed… different.

You see, they had just been in one of their small quarrels, until those men in black (not the movie, and no pun intended) had leapt on them in the dead of night. A battle soon happened, but before she could move, the men in black had surrounded both of them. So he had told her to run right after he cleared a path with his fire.

In the name of God, if there were anything that she had learned while 'staying' with the infamous Black Cat, it was how to run. Fast.

Even if she told herself that, even if she repeated in her head that she could take care of herself, she really was no match for the Black Cat. It was dangerous for her, dangerous for him, dangerous for both of them. Yet they acted nonchalant about it, as if that were the last thing on their minds. And in a way, it was. Of course, only in a way… but if she didn't stay by him, who would?

He had told her about the academy, the academy that threatened his best friend. It seemed like such a smart idea… She herself wasn't even an alice! Who would think that she was with the Black Cat? She was friends with him, in fact, and who would guess that she tended to his wounds after every mission? Honestly, who would know? But now, here they were. Fighting and running, still connected, in some odd, supernatural way. And for this same odd reason, she was able to sympathize with him, and she was able to deal with all of this, this… craziness.

"There she is!"

"Holy crap, is she really a regular human?! Are you sure she doesn't have the speed alice?"

Oh, why her? Natsume would surely give her a long lecture if she got caught, but that would be after he rescued her and killed everyone who ever saw her at the AAO base.

So she did something that was so unlike her, so very un-Mikan like. Who could blame her? It was probably the wisest thing.

Right about when the men in horrible black outfits were about to seemingly jump her, she stopped and turned around, waiting just for the right second, and jumped to the side. The two fell, of course. And that was the distraction she needed.

Getting up, she brushed herself off and stood up.

With a look of concentration, she shut her eyes, and gently whispered the name she knew so well.

"Natsume…"

Flames seemed to enclose her in a tornado of heat, rising out of nowhere.

The rest of the men chasing her stopped and back traced, or as some of you would like to say, immediately fleeing the area. What could they do against Alice made flames, especially in a place filled with trees as tall as two story houses?

**And, cut! That was Prologue II for you, and for those wishing to use this Prologue in a story, here is the basic summary!**

**Sum It Up: **He met her after being seriously wounded from a mission. Mikan Sakura seemed to rise up out of the blackness as the sole spark of light in the area. Ever since she saved him, after a mission, they would always meet up and hang about in the dead of night. Though originally, Natsume Hyuuga wouldn't have befriended anyone, the greed and selfishness to have someone all to him had taken over. In some odd circumstances, Mikan uses Natsume's alice stone which starts a whole chase. The AAO and Alice Academy start to wonder, who the hell is that girl who has the same capacity as the infamous Black Cat? In a chase to capture what could be a weapon to leave a war meaningless, Natsume Hyuuga must protect those who are dear to him, make some grave choices, and tell Mikan his feelings before it is far too late. After all, she's only a useless girl, right? What could the harm in that be?

**I do hope you'll drop a review, and maybe use this Prologue? **

**---KD's unintentional, improbable hugs. **


End file.
